


Out of the darkness

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV), Six Feet Under
Genre: Drugs, Gabriel Dimas deserved help, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, look i just have a lot of feelings about him ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: "Fuck it," Gloria mumbled when she hit the kid with her car. It wasn't like she could have avoided him, not the way he stumbled out from the dark and fell in front of her.Aka, Gloria finds another broken kid who needs her help.Aka, I get way too attached to Eric Balfour characters.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 6





	Out of the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm watching S2 of Six Feet Under and I love it . I got way too attached to Gabe as a minor character and feel like he deserved better. Claire was right to walk away from him but _someone_ needed to help that kid. Enter Gloria, who I've borrowed from Haven.

"Fuck it," Gloria mumbled when she hit the kid with her car. It wasn't like she could have avoided him, not the way he stumbled out from the dark and fell in front of her.  
  
He was barely conscious when she checked. Pupils dilated. Rapid pulse. Sweating. Barely breathing. He was on something. She hadn't hit him hard enough to do any serious damage.   
  
Gloria sighed. OD, most likely. She carried a syringe of Narcan with her; had to in LA which had the worse drug problem she'd seen. She jabbed him with the needle and waited. As she did, she checked him over. No injuries. Good. Gun in his pants. Bad. She pulled it out and tossed it to one side. She wasn't going to get shot for being a good samaritan.  
  
A big gasp of breath and then he was scrambling away from her.  
  
"Easy, kiddo," she said, her hands raised in a non threatening gesture. "Not gonna hurt you."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"I'm a doctor. You ran out in front of my car."  
  
"No! No, I-" the kid stared around wildly and got to his feet. He caught a glimpse of his gun and lunged for it, pointed it at Gloria. "Stay away from me!"  
  
"Ok," Gloria said calmly. "Staying away from you."  
  
"Stay the fuck away from me!" He yelled again, the gun shaking in his hand. "I -"  
  
"I need help? That what you were gonna say kiddo?"  
  
"No!" The kid held the gun more firmly.  
  
"Not gonna scare me kiddo." Gloria took a step forward. "I was in 'Nam. You need help, I can help."  
  
"No one can help me." He sounded close to tears, desperate.  
  
Gloria took the gun from his hand. "I can," she said firmly. "Sit down."  
  
He stared at her and god, he reminded her of someone. A kid she hadn't been able to help. She would help this one.  
  
"Sit down," she barked.  
  
Looking surprised, and a little lost, he did so and Gloria sat beside him, groaning a little when her old joints complained about sitting on the kerb. She pulled a small tin from her pocket and passed it to him. "Roll me a joint," she said. "My old lady arthritis fingers don't like doing it any more."  
  
Looking even more lost, he did what he was told. "Don't sound like you're from around here," he said after a moment.  
  
"Nope. From Haven, Maine. Weather here is better for my joints."  
  
He nodded and passed her the rolled joint which she lit and took a drag from, passed it back to him.  
  
"What's your name kiddo?"  
  
"Mickey Mouse," he said, taking a drag and passing it back.  
  
"Wanna try that again?"  
  
"David Fish- " he sighed. "No, not David Fisher." He couldn't do that to them. To Claire. "Gabe," he said after another moment. "Just Gabe."  
  
"Hello Just Gabe. I'm Just Gloria. Or Doc, if you prefer."  
  
"A doc who smokes weed?"  
  
"Helps with the pain. Also, a doc who just saved your life. Heroin, kiddo? Really?"  
  
"Helps with the pain," Gabe said, almost smirking.  
  
"Temporarily. You need help."  
  
"No one can help me."  
  
"I can."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Nope. Got the contacts, got the facilities, got the experience."  
  
Gabe hesitated. "You've helped someone like me before?"  
  
Gloria laughed. "No, kitten, I've been you before."  
  
Gabe laughed too. "Lady, you got no fucking idea."  
  
"No? Let's see, trauma. Some physical but mostly emotional. No one gives a shit about you. Think you're hard to love. Seen way too much shit, more than any person ever should. Angry at the world. Trying to gain some sort of control over your life. Everything hurts so you numb it with drugs. How close am I?"  
  
"Way to call me out, Grandma. Don't mean you know shit about me though."  
  
"Just proved I do," Gloria said smugly.  
  
"Fine, but it don't prove you can help me."  
  
"Nope. But I can try. And that's more than anyone else is willing to do for you at this point, isn't it? Family, friends, they've all given up on you, right?"  
  
Gabe nodded, albeit reluctantly.  
  
"So stand up, help this old lady up, and get your skinny ass in my car. We'll get you some help."  
  
"I'm in trouble with the cops. A lot of trouble."  
  
"Kiddo, you let me worry about that. I don't take shit from anyone, let alone cops who failed in their duty to protect people."  
  
"No one failed me, I did this all on my own."  
  
"Bullshit. You're, what? 20?"  
  
"18."  
  
"You deserved better than to be in this mess at 18. Come with me, kitten. Let me help."  
  
"You're not just gonna take me to the cop shop?"  
  
"No. Gonna take you home."  
  
"I can't go home."  
  
"I know, I meant I'm taking you home with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a spare room, plenty of food, and I can help you." Gloria took a spare key out of her pocket and passed it to him.  
  
Gabe laughed. "Lady, you're fucking insane."  
  
"Maybe. But I know a kid in trouble when I see one. You remind me of someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A kid who used to sell me weed. Tried to help him, couldn't. He's doing ok, now, I think, but it's not the life I would've chosen for him and it's not the life he deserves."  
  
"Deserves? If we're talking about what I deserve, I should be dead or locked up."  
  
"No, what you deserve is some compassion and kindness."  
  
Gabe snorted but stayed quiet for a moment. "You can really help me?"  
  
"If you'll let me."  
  
Gabe nodded and stood up, held his hand out to Gloria to help her up.  
  
"Good kid," she said with a grin and took his hand, groaning a little as he hauled her to her feet. She gently patted his back. "C'mon, let's get you home."  
  
Gabe nodded again, picked up the backpack he'd dropped when he'd fallen in front of Gloria's car, and got into the passenger side.  
  
Gloria let out a little sigh of relief. At least he was accepting help. For now. It was a starting point.


End file.
